Truth or Dare?
by A.ReasonToLive
Summary: Well, in a nutshell Sharpay and Gabreilla are hanging out and they're really bored so they play truth or dare. Be warned, femslah ensue!


**Hey all you Gabpay fans! So, this is my first femslash/ M rated story, so there will be mistakes and all that. But, I do hope you like it cause I had a lot of fun writing it XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Gabriella and Sharpay**

"IT'S SO HOT!" Sharpay complained as she laid on Gabriella's blue carpet in her room. It was the third week of summer before their freshamn year of college and Sharpay was hanging out at Gabriella's while her parents and twin, Ryan, were ay Lava Springs, the Evans' country club.

"You wanna go swimming?" Gabriella suggested, flipping over onto her stomach and looking over the edge of her bed to the floor where Sharpay was.

"No," Sharpay whined, "You don't have a pool, we'd have to go to the public one and ew! Three year olds shit and piss in public pools."

"What about your pool?" Gabriella asked, not evening protesting about the public pool statement. It was true.

"There's something wrong with it. There's like fucking mold and scum in it. It's like puke green." Sharpay said, making a face when she described the pool.

"Then what do you wanna do, Shar?" Gabriella asked, getting annoyed with Sharpay. They were best friends, but sometimes Sharpay complained _way_ to much.

"I dunno, but I'm _so_ bored!" Sharpay complained. She looked up at Gabriella, "Pick something for us to do!"

"I don't know, Shar." Gabriella racked her brain for something for the two of them to do. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"What are we in third grade?" Sharpay guaffed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "All you had to do was say you didn't wanna play."

"I didn't say I didn't want to!" Sharpay jumped up from her position on the floor and flopped onto Gabriella's bed. "Me first! Gabbie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gabriella said. Sharpay rolled her eyes before thinking of somethng to ask Gabbie.

"Okay, I got one." Sharpay said, a mischiveous gleam in her eyes. "How far did you and Troy go before you broke up?" Gabriella and Troy had been dating all of their junior and senior year, but since college was coming up Troy ended it with Gabriella, saying it would be best if they got the "full college experience" without someone holding them back from meeting new people.

"All the way." Gabriella mumbled with a blush. Even though her and Sharpay had become closer their senior year, they were both going to Stanford in the fall, she was still embaressed to talk about _those_ types of things with Sharpay. Espically since Sharpay was such a sexual being. Even now, when it was just Gabriella and Sharpay she was wearing super short black shorts and a blue cami tank-top. Though it could have been due to the 103 degree heat outside.

"Really?" Sharpay asked raising an eyebrow. "Who knew Miss Innocence wasn't so innocent." She teased. "Your turn!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Um...have you ever kissed a girl?" Gabriella once again blushed, but this time it was from her own forwardness. Gabriella wasn't going to lie, over the past few weeks all Gabriella could think of was Sharpay. Her mouth, her body, her boobs. Gabriella didn't know if this made her a lesbian or bi-sexual becuase she was still attracted to other guys, but as of now Sharpay consumed her mind.

Sharpay's eyes widened, before she smirked, "No. Truth or dare, Gabriella haver you ever _wanted_ to kiss a girl?" Gabriella noticed Sharpay was looking at her mouth when she asked her. She also noticed she didn't even wait for her to answer 'truth' or 'dare'.

"Yes." Gabriella replied meekly, feeling her body temperture rise a good ten degrees as Sharpay moved closer to her. "Truth or dare?" Gabriella asked trying to get the attention away from her.

"Dare." Sharpay stated, moving even closer to Gabriella, who was now aware that Sharpay's lacy red bra was sticking out of her tank-top.

"Kiss me." The words were out before Gabriella was even aware what she was saying. She was sure that Sharpay would laugh or be disgusted by the idea so, she was completly surprised when she felt Sharpay's lucious lips on her's. Gabriella was surprised at how natural she felt kissing Sharpay, it was more hot and sexy then it ever was with Troy. She felt Shar's tounge run over her bottom lip and Gabriella willingly opened her mouth, letting her and Sharpay's tounges fight for domince.

Feeling bold and confident, Gabriella pushed Sharpay down on her back and straddled the blonde, pulling her shirt off and marveling at how sexy Shar was in a lacy red push up bra. Gabriella could make out the tops of her nipples poping out from the bra. She started kissing down the blonde's throat, sucking and nipping every few minutes, and feeling her pussy get wet when she heard Sharpay moan in pleasure. Wanting to taste Sharpay's tits she wrapped her arms around the blonde's back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her chest. Eagerly, Gabriella took one of Sharpay's D-sized tits in her mouth and sucked, bit and licked, loving the sounds Sharpay was making. Not wanting Sharpay's left boob to go without attention, Gabriella moved her hand up to her tit and started playing with it, Sharpay gasped loudly.

"Gabbie!" She moaned, feeling her pussy get even wetter as Gabriella suckled on her tits. Gabriella kissed and licked down Sharpay's taut stomach. She unbuttoned Shar's shorts and gasped when she saw Sharpay's soaked red lace thong. She pulled the shorts down and was about to pull of Sharpay's underwear and Shar flipped them over, Sharpay now stradling the brunette. "I believe someone is wearing too much clothes!" She then tore of Gabriella's purple t-shirt, loving the sight the brunette underneath her in a lime green lace bra. Pulling the cups down so Gabbie's boobs were pushed up. Sharpay lowered her head to one of Gabbie's tit's and sucked. Hard. She smirked when she heard the sharp gasp from Gabbie and then started to play with Gabbie's other nipple as her one hand dragged down Gabriella's stomach and undid her denim short shorts.

Without removing her mouth from the brunette's tit, the blonde yanked off the brunette's matching thong and kissed her way down to Gabriella's soaked pussy. Grinning wickedly at Gabbie, Sharpay put one of Gabbie's on her shoulder and started to lap up the wet deliciousness that was Gabbie's vagiana. Pulling her folds apart, Sharpay thrust her tounge into Gabriella. Gabbie moaning and panting with pleasure.

"Fuuuucccck!" Gabriella moaned, arching her back in intense pleasure as Sharpay sucked, licked and thrust her tounge in and out of Gabbie's tight pussy. "You taste so yummy!" Sharpay replied seductively, before adding a finger into Gabriella. She could feel the brunette's walls tighten around her finger, and she added one more and fastened her pace, wanting to taste the brunette's cum.

"Shar...that...feels...so... f-fucking...good!" Gabriella panted, feeling herself coming undone at the blonde's touch. Quicking her pace even more, Sharpay thrust another finger into her pussy; now Gabriella had thee of Sharpay's fingers and Sharpay's tounge into Gabbie's pussy. As she fastened her pace, she felt Gabbie's walls tighten and then she gushed out all over Sharpay's tounge and Shar devoured the brunnette's pussy, licking up every last drop of cum.

"You're turn!" Gabriella said, a minute later, flipping them over again. Without preamble, Gabbie thrust her tounge into the blonde's , naked pussy. Sharpay's back arched as she moaned Gabriella's name. Adding two fingers, Gabriella played with the blonde's clit. As she continued to suck and finger Sharpay, she could feel the blonde's cunt tighten and after a few more licks, Sharpay came with a cry of ecstasy. Gabriella lapped up all of the blonde's cum, before kissing her way back to Sharpay's mouth where she thrust her tounge into her mouth.

"Let's scissor, bitch!" Sharpay said, pushing Gabriella onto her back and squirming as she anticipated the feel of Gabriella's pussy against hers. Shar opened her legs and scissored them with Gabbie's holding her folds open as she felt the first touch of Gabbie against her. Grinding their pussys together, Sharpay moaned as she felt Gabbie's pubic hair tickle her bare pussy. It felt so good. Thrusting her hips to meet Sharpay's pace Gabriella brought her hand up and started playing with her tit, and saw that Sharpay was doing the same.

_That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen_. Gabriella thought as she felt her climax rising in her.

"I'm...cumm...ing!" Gabriella yelled as she gushed out into Sharpay's pussy and felt Sharpay do the same.

Gabriella collaplsed on the bed, a hot sweaty mess and Sharpay laid down next to her, cuddling into her side.

"Is that how you played truth or dare in thrid grade?" Gabriella asked, remembering Sharpay's earlier words.

Sharpay laughed, turning on her side so she could look at Gabriella. "No. I'm all sweaty. Wanna take a shower?" She raised her eyebrow before pecking Gabriella on the lips and running into Gabriella's bathroom that connected to her room. Gabriella smiled before running after her, knowing that this was going to be a good summer.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews would be lovely and please, constructive critism is welcome! **

**A. Reason **


End file.
